<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holdin' Onto You by curiousscientistkae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026742">Holdin' Onto You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae'>curiousscientistkae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort with Happy Ending, Nightmares, Screw Canon It's My Story Now, slowly falling in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the times Adora and Glimmer never let go of each other and stayed together, and one time they didn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holdin' Onto You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk summaries. I just wanted to write some stuff. As the one tag said, screw canon. I did not rewatch the show (i refuse to now) so some dialogue is changed cause of that and then some canon scenes are dead to me so I redid them. Anyway, enjoy. Kudos and Comments are appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Everything is grainy, like she is watching one of those old Horde training videos. She swears that those staticy bars when the tape skips or is rewound will appear. Adora finds herself watching everything play out as if she was back in the Horde classroom. Totally disconnected from the events going on in front of her. If there only was a pause button. Then she would be able to stop what is unfolding.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em> The setting is of Dryl, the dark confusing halls twist and turn in every direction. Robots, the creations of Princess Entrapta, make their way down the corridors. Their mechanical eyes glow a bright, angry, red and search for any targets to attack and maim. Yet, that is not what captures her attention. In the sea of machinery is a living begin. Golden hair flows down their back and gripped tightly in her hands is a sword, which slams against the metal body of a robot. Her eyes no longer are a bright blue. Instead, they burn the same red as the machines.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her teeth grit together and a near animal-like growl escapes her throat with every swing. There are little sides of her stopping anytime soon. Adora gasps, squeezing her eyes shut. This dream has plagued her mind for weeks now. The blonde knows every beat. By this dream alone she has learned half the layout of Entrapta’s castle. Once the robot is nothing more than bits of scrap metal, her sights will turn to Glimmer. To Entrapta. To everyone she has come to love.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wake up! Wake up! Damn it Wake. Up!” Adora screams at herself. She hears the blade of her sword scraping across the metal one last time. It is slow and drawn out, hurting her ears. The blonde shouts louder for herself to wake. She doesn’t want to hear what her brain will make her friends plead tonight. There is no way she can handle another nightmare, no way she can tolerate hearing what terrible deeds she can easily do to her friends.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please...Please wake up…” </em>
</p><hr/><p>For a moment she doesn’t know where she is. Her body shakes, the urge to take flight coursing through her veins as her heart beats in her throat. Adora remains still, however, gasping for air as her mind struggles to reunite with her body. Tears have already begun streaming down her face, leaving salty stains on her cheeks and showing no signs of stopping. Her fingers dig into a soft fabric, becoming her anchor to Etheria. However, it is not enough weight to pull her back down. </p><p>“Adora?” a soft voice whispers. </p><p>She snaps her head around, her mind continuing to be on high alert. With most of the moons turned away, hiding their brightness, the room is near pitched black. There is a shifting of weight. The outline of Glimmer comes into view. Her mess hair sticks further out of place, completely untamed. The sparkles in her hair help give Adora a sense of where she is, like an ancient explorer using a star map to find safety. The princess stretches out, the sheets slipping off her body as her bones pop into place. Adora finds a new rope wraps around her and slowly pulls on her. </p><p>“Are you there, Adora?” Glimmer’s soft, warm hand finds her own. Adora blinks, her brain finally deciding to reboot. </p><p>“Y-Yeah. Yeah I am, Glim. Least...I think…” Adora runs a hand through her hair. “Sorry that I woke you.”</p><p>“It’s all good. Did you have a nightmare?”</p><p>“You can say that.”</p><p>“Was it about the Horde? Shadow Weaver? Or Dryl? Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Adora doesn’t give her an answer in the form of words. The blonde simply places her head on Glimmer’s shoulder, her face almost burying in the crook of the princess’ neck. Glimmer knows exactly what her friend needs. Her arms wrap around Adora’s lean body, embracing her in a tight hug. It is the last thing she needs to plant her feet back on the ground. Adora holds the princess as well, ensuring she will stay there. She takes a whiff of the soap that lingers on Glimmer’s skin. Flowers, lilacs to be exact. A perfect fit for her. </p><p>Her tears begin to dry and her once fast pace heart clams. Adora’s brain realizes there is no true threat, it only created one for unknown reasons. Glimmer’s hand reaches up and begins to run her fingers through her dark blonde locks. The repetitive, comforting sensation begins to lull her back to sleep. Back to where she has no control over her brain. </p><p>“Don’t let go,” Adora mutters as fighting her eyelids becomes a losing battle. </p><p>“I won’t. I’ll always be here to hold onto you.”</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>It hurts. The dark magic keeps her arms parallel to the ground. Gravity fights for them to be placed back at her side. Every movement she takes, even deep inhales to settle her lungs, sends pain through her body. Like hundreds of little, hot, sharp knives are being plunged into her body and twisting through her muscles. She grits her teeth as the pain threatens to cause her to black out for the umpteenth time. </p><p>But that pain is minuscule compared to what she feels now. Feet away in front of her, stands her captor Shadow Weaver. Adora is there too, strapped to a table and with her adoptive mother’s hands clutched around her head. Bolts of red lightning shoot out around them as the blonde haired warrior cries out in agony as her memory is erased. This. <em>This</em> is what hurts Glimmer the most. Being frozen in place and unable to do anything as the girl she knows is killed in front of her. </p><p>Tears stream down her face, pooling at her chin before dripping on her tattered dressed. Every second that ticks by the more the Adora she knows slips away. The more it feels like her heart is being ripped clean out of her chest. She <em> has </em>to do something. The princess refuses to let this continue on. All her focus goes into teleporting. Knives return tenfold, every inch of her burning red. She powers through, ignoring the black specs dancing in her vision. Her eyes don’t leave Adora. Sights are set on the woman destroying her mind. </p><p>Just as she is about to slip unconscious, she disappears out of existence. In a blink of an eye, she returns. Her right fist is lit up and poised to strike Shadow Weaver. The older sorceress turns her head around just in time for Glimmer to connect with her face. Something cracks, the princess has no idea if it's from Shadow Weaver or her. She watches her enemy crumple into a heap of red. Glimmer gasps, struggling to catch her breath as pain lingers in her body and her vision blurs in and out of focus. Her legs are about to give out when a groan snaps her back into reality. </p><p>“Adora!”</p><p>The princess scrambles, nearly tripping in her fright. Her mind races as her hands fumble with the straps that keep Adora pinned in place. The blonde’s eyes are shut and the only signs of life are the slow rising and falling of her chest. Glimmer can taste bile in the back of her throat as the fear of being too late grips her. </p><p>“Adora, wake up, please! Please tell me you remember who I am!” </p><p>Another groan escapes the blonde. Her eyes slowly open. For a moment, her sky blue eyes are dull and unfocused, looking right past the princess. Glimmer feels her heart stop cold in her chest as her fear begins to straggle her. However, bright lights return and there is the twinkle of recognition. She never knew just how soft Adora’s eyes could be or how warm her smile can be.</p><p>“Glimmer,” the blonde breathes out.</p><p>“Oh thank the gods!” Glimmer throws her body against the blonde, wrapping her arms tightly around her body. Her tear stained face buries into Adora’s chest, her ears filled with her steady heartbeat. “I was so scared!”</p><p>Adora’s own arms slowly snake around Glimmer’s beaten body, causing her to wince slightly. “I got you, Glim. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Glimmer pulls back and stares back at Adora. Her sky blue eyes remain soft and her smile warm. The princess feels her own smile creeping across her face.</p><p>“Can you walk?” Glimmer asks, wiping her face clean with her arm. “We probably should get the hell out of here.”</p><p>“I think…” Adora takes a step but her legs betray her. Glimmer catches her just in time so her face does not end up kissing the floor. The princess pulls an arm over her neck and uses her remaining strength to keep the blonde up right. </p><p>“Hold onto me, I have you. Let’s walk together.”</p><p>“Sounds fine by me.”</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>The smell of antiseptic fills the room, burning her nose. Her back and face are hot, stinging with every brush of Glimmer’s fingers. Adora bites down on her lips, keeping her cry of pain from escaping her throat. The princess mutters yet another apology, one among hundreds, as she attempts to mend the blonde’s flesh. Days after the Battle of Brightmoon, the wounds inflicted by Catra threaten to become infected and refuse to heal properly. Any attempts to heal them with magic has proven useless. For whatever reason, Adora’s body refuses to latch onto the magic and let it stitch her body back together. </p><p>Something cold is placed on her back. Her body naturally reacts to the sudden chill running down her spin. Everything becomes tense and a gasp pushes its way out of her mouth. </p><p>“Sorry! Sorry! I should have warned you!” Glimmer shouts.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Adora replies, hissing through her teeth. Her body begins to relax as it grows accustomed to what has been placed on it. “What did you put on me?”</p><p>“Some bandages with some special medicine on it. I don’t like how red and angry these are getting so it should help. I am going to put another one on.”</p><p>Adora braces herself, planting her feet on the tile ground and gripping the edges of the stool she sits on. Glimmer is quick, placing the second cold fabric in one motion. The blonde’s body jerks once more. However, the reaction is less violent and she settles much quicker. A sigh escapes her as her body hunches over, her face burying in her palms. </p><p>The Battle of Brightmoon refuses to leave her mind. Refuses to let memories begin to fade and have a grainy filter over it. Everything is clean and crisp as if she has just stepped off the battlefield. She was trained all her life for something like this, to see horrors and know not everyone will make it out alive. Yet, her stomach has yet to untwist. Brightmoon is her home now and it was nearly burned to ash. If it wasn’t for the rest of the princesses showing up at the last moment, more people would be dead and the rebellion would have fallen. </p><p>Yet, there is something else that plagues her mind the most. Catra. She can still hear the magicat’s cold, sinister words echoing in her mind. How she is a failure and that she will lead her friends to their downfall. How everything is <em> her fault. Her </em> fault for letting Brightmoon be attacked. <em> Her </em> fault for leaving Catra in the Horde. <em> Her </em> fault for <b> <em>everything. </em> </b> But what in the world could she have done? The blonde is only one person, there is no feasible way for her to take on a whole army alone. What more could she have done for the magicat when <em> she </em>refused her offer. What the hell is she supposed to do?</p><p>Then of course, the reason why she finds herself in the bathroom with Glimmer at an ungodly hour of the night. Waking up to her tank top stuck to her back, the grey cotton turned a dark red. Pain nearly kept her lying on her stomach, any little movement sent shockwaves across her body. Glimmer had to teleport them here and carefully pull the tank off her body. It didn’t help that she must have scratched at the side of her face and ripped open the wounds there. There is no doubt in her mind these injuries given to her by her supposed best friend will scar and last a lifetime.</p><p>“Why did she do this?” Adora asks, her voice muffled. </p><p>“What?” Glimmer replies. </p><p>Adora pulls her hands away from her face. No tears fall down her face as they have long since dried up. Glimmer kneels down in front of her, concern written all over her face. </p><p>“Why did Catra do this? Why did she leave me to die at the temple? Why did she say those things to me, knowing how much they hurt? Why...Why did she cut me up like this? I can barely sleep because of the wounds and nightmares.”</p><p>“Because you guys are enemies now?”</p><p>“I don’t know <em> what </em> we are, Glim. I tried to help her at the temple and I thought I was getting through to her and then she did all this! And she knows everything about me! When she was putting me down, when she tore her claws through my flesh, she did it to <b> <em>hurt </em> </b>me. What did I do wrong?”</p><p>Glimmer’s arms find her. The princess is careful with her hug, keeping closer to her neck as she pulls her close. Their foreheads meet each other. “You did nothing wrong, Adora,” Glimmer whispers softly. “You did everything right and Catra is too blinded to see that. You don’t deserve what she did to you.”</p><p>“I’m so confused. I hate her for what she did to me, to Brightmoon, to everyone. But I still care about her. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“We will figure out something together. I have your back no matter what. I will never let you go like that.”</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Glimmer rubs her hand against the smooth, cold wall. Her fingers trace the freshly made markings. There is still much work to be done and no one wants to rush this project. Though, no one expected this to be made, not in a million years. The memorial to her mother, right besides her father. Even with what little has been made in such a short amount of time, Glimmer easily recognizes the queen’s outline. </p><p>The edge of the cape that flows down her back, the boots that Glimmer knew the sound all to well coming down the hall towards her room, the crescent moon hanging right behind her head, shining a light on her. With no body to recover, this is one of the few things that allow her to have a connection to her mother. Everything else is minuscule, such as her clothing in the room Glimmer refuses to step foot in. There are other reminders, of course, everything around her causes some memory to resurface in her mind. She spends most of her time here, trying to avoid everything. </p><p>Though, one thing looms over her, something that she will <em> have </em>to face eventually. Just outside of the castle, waiting for her to come, is the Moonstone. Since her mother’s death, she has dared not step foot near it, no matter how much it calls to her. Her body has become heavier not just from the lack of sleep but from the lack of powers coursing through her veins. Every part of her wants to recharge but her heart isn’t in it. If she does that, if she allows the runestone to give her full access, it will be admitting Angella is gone. </p><p>Admitting that the immortal Queen of Brightmoon who the last words she heard from her daughter were far from the best, is gone forever. </p><p>Glimmer leans her bare forehead on the wall. Soon, a crown will be placed upon it. Soon, she will take up the role of queen. She knew one day she would take over Brightmoon. Heck, she always <em> wanted </em>to be queen. But up until a couple weeks ago, Glimmer thought that would happen by her mother stepping down. That she would still be there to help out. But that has become nothing more than a childish dream. One she wishes she could go back to and never leave. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Mom,” Glimmer says, her voice trembling. It sounds nothing like a future’s queen. One of power and stability. Rather, it is like a small child. Scared and alone. “I wish I could’ve done something...I wish I never said those things to you…”</p><p>Tears stream down her face and her breathing turns into hiccups. This war has taken so much from her. Both her parents, her childhood, and so many family friends. Her kingdom nearly fell at one point due to the Horde. She barely is an adult and all this weight has been thrown upon her shoulders. </p><p>“There are so many things I wanted to tell you. I really want you back here. I need you here. I’m so sorry...I hope I am doing the right thing…”</p><p>A hand finds its way to her mouth, stifling her cries. Words no longer form in her throat. Her vision is as if she is underwater and it feels like she is drowning. Drawing in a dark, violent ocean and unable to know which way is up. No way for anyone to save her and pull her out of the storm inside. </p><p>Footsteps catch her attention. Glimmer slowly turns her head in the direction of the noise. Blinking, her vision temporarily lets her see who is walking towards her. Adora. She has stopped a couple feet away, her eyes locked onto the soon to be queen. Tiredness is written all over her face like a dark cloud and bags hang under her eyes. The blonde’s once tall stature is pulled down at the shoulders from the weight of what she saw. Even from where Glimmer stands, she can see Adora’s eyes are bloodshot and puffy. </p><p>Neither girl says anything. Adora slowly steps forward, arms spread out wide. Glimmer falls into place. Perfectly she fits into the blonde’s arms. The soon to be queen buries her face into Adora’s shoulder, staining her red jacket with her tears. A hand rubs against her back in slow circles. Glimmer lets herself cry out everything that is inside of her. All she wants is for this nightmare to end, to wake up and find everything as it was. That there was no war or loss at all. But this is reality and there is no waking up from it.</p><p>Glimmer’s body slowly begins to calm. The heat emanating off of Adora relaxes her. Every unsteady inhale she takes, the smell of sandalwood and petrichor fills her nose. The smell of the outdoor woods suits the blonde and helps remind Glimmer there is still some good in the world. That some things will never change. As long as Adora holds her in a tight embrace, as long as the blonde’s arms are waiting for her, nothing can go wrong.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Adora watches Glimmer, now the ruler of Brightmoon, slowly walk down the golden steps that lead to her throne. Whoops and cheers continue to fill the air, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Adora feels excitement coursing through her like electricity. She could bounce off the walls if given the chance. The only thing keeping her in place is waiting for the queen to reach her. </p><p>She couldn't be more excited. Her friend, a person so near and dear to her heart that she will do anything for, is now a ruler. Something she has spent her whole life waiting for. Adora remembers many times staying up with Glimmer, listening to her talk about what she would do when she became queen. Though, this is a bittersweet moment. Whenever the blonde listened to her, Glimmer always talked about Angella <em> stepping down. </em>Not dying.</p><p>Adora shakes the thought from her mind. She doesn’t want to think about that day when Angella sacrificed her life to save the world. There is no need to have that plague her mind when this day still is supposed to be a happy one. She wants this day to be special for Glimmer and not poisoned by what led to this moment. The blonde takes a deep breath, resting herself. Just in time for the queen to reach her. </p><p>“You are going to be an amazing queen, Glim,” Adora says. “You are already inspiring me to do my best.”</p><p>Glimmer’s face becomes flushed and her lilac eyes dart darts the sky. She begins to rub the back of her head, her voice wavering a bit. “T-Thank you, Adora. But you know I couldn’t do this without you.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You know. Me being doubt full and when that worm thing attacked us. I didn’t know what to do and I kind of thought we were goners. But you were there to help me. I am sure I would have been a goner if it wasn’t for you.”</p><p>Adora feels her face turn hot, hotter than ever before. It spreads throughout her body, reaching every inch of her. Still, a smile spreads across her face. “Of course. I am always here for whenever you need me.”</p><p>“And the same to you. I’ll always have your back.”</p><p>Both girls look upward when the music suddenly changes. Going from a more upbeat rhythm to a slower melody. After several moments, they look back at one another. Adora is the first to stick out her hand. “May I be your first dance?”</p><p>Glimmer chuckles a little. “You are not going to fall flat on your face, are you?”</p><p>Adora rolls her eyes. “No. You taught me well. Besides, I always have you to lean on.”</p><p>With that, Glimmer takes a hold of the blonde’s hand. Both give a tight squeeze, refusing to break their bond as they head to the dance floor.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>They are alone. Alone for the first time in weeks. While the room they find themselves in is large, it has shrunk considerably from the aura both girls emit. Bow attempted to enter the room before and gather the pair but the second he got death glares from both, he quickly disappeared. Now both stare each other down, struggling to get words out. </p><p>These last few weeks have been a horror show. So much death and destruction. The body count grows more and more everyday and land continues to be taken away. Glimmer has barely slept at all. She honestly cannot recall the last time she was able to fall unconscious for long periods of time. All that has been on her mind is stopping the Horde from doing any more damage and protecting the ones she loves the most, no matter the cost. </p><p>Adora fumes as she paces around the room. Glimmer can see the gears turning in her head as she tries to think of something to say. The queen keeps her eyes locked on the blonde.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you used me as bait again. What the hell was that for? You could’ve at least told me!” Adora finally says, her movements showing no signs of stopping.</p><p>“If I told you, you would have known and the Horde might have caught on. We can’t risk them winning anything else! Have you seen the state of the world at the moment?” Glimmer snaps back. “Do you want the Horde to rule all of Etheria?!?”</p><p>“No! Of course not!” Adora stops in her tracks, a foot hitting hard against the floor. “But how is not telling me anything going to work?!? Why the hell do you keep going to <em> Shadow Weaver </em> for help?!?”</p><p>“Why do you and Bow keep me here in the castle?!? Like I am some damn damsel in distress! In case you haven’t noticed, I am the queen! I think I know how to handle myself!”</p><p>“The rebellion can’t afford to lose you! Rushing into battle like you have been with no regard for your own safety!”</p><p>“What type of queen would I be if I didn’t fight alongside my people! We are running out of time and we have to do anything we can to stop the Horde!”</p><p>“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep fighting with you.” Adora begins to storm off. She reaches the door and rips it open. However, she stops herself short. She keeps her back turned towards the queen. “What the hell happened between us?”</p><p>Glimmer feels her body loosen a little. But it is not a good feeling. She feels like she is about to be pulled deeper in a vast, dark ocean. When did all those promises of being there for each other, not letting go, and having each other’s back? Somewhere along the lines something changed and there might not be anyway to fix it. </p><p>Adora doesn’t give Glimmer time to answer before she exits the room. The queen is left alone, not knowing when she will be reunited with the blonde.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>The rear doors of Darla open up. Adora grabs the first thing her fingers wrap around, keeping herself planted on the ground. Even with the rope attached to her, the vacuum threatens to suck her out to space and never to return to the ship. But she has to let go and take that leap out into the vast unknown. It is the only way to save Glimmer. She will only get one shot at it. </p><p>The voice in the back of her head tells her to jump. That there is no time left to waste. Adora takes a deep breath and lets go. The vacuum jerks her out into space. She uses the momentum to fling herself forward. As the blonde flies through the emptiness, a figure suddenly appears in front of her. Adora does not miss a beat and wraps her arms around the being, holding them close to her body. </p><p>Glimmer is back in her arms. Pulled away from the clutches of Horde Prime’s grip. Adora’s mind races, wondering what horrors she has had to endure all by herself. It took her and the others over a week to get Darla going and get into space. So much time to be left alone to an evil, evil being. But all of that can be figured out later. The queen is not out of the woods yet, far from it. </p><p>“Bow! Pull us in. <em> Now!” </em>Adora shouts into her ear piece. Glimmer gasps for the air that is not around her. Tears are streaming down her eyes as she grips tightly into the blonde. “Hold on, Glim. We will get you to safety.”</p><p>There is a sudden, sharp tug at her lower half. Adora grips Glimmer tighter, refusing to let her go again. There will be no way in hell she will release her now. The devil will have to kill the blonde and pull the queen out of her cold, dead hands. Darla’s interior cannot come soon enough. </p><p>Bow pulls them in a bit too roughly. Adora breaks their impact, a groan escapes her as her shoulder connects <em> hard </em>with the metal floor. Glimmer is spared the hit and the second the doors close and the oxygen floods the room, the queen enters a coughing fit. She wiggles away from the blonde as she sucks in all the air she possibly can, spitting out the toxic carbon. </p><p>Adora rips off her helmet, throwing it on the ground. The glass front nearly splits from the impact. “Glimmer!” she shouts. Her hands find the queen again and grip her arms. “Glimmer, are you okay?!?”</p><p>Between her coughs and tears, the queen gets out, “I’m okay! I’m okay, Adora!”</p><p>Tears burst out of Adora’s own eyes. She rests her forehead on the queen’s, feeling the cold metal of the crown against her own warm skin. “Oh, thank the gods! I was so scared!”</p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Adora. I-I-I don’t know where to start I-”</p><p>“Shh. Shh. We’ll talk later, I promise. I’m so sorry also but…”</p><p>Words fail. Sobs win. The relief of knowing she did not lose the queen forever, that there still could be a future together, overtakes her. Her arms once again find Glimmer’s body and pulls her into a tight hug. The queen snakes her own arms around Adora’s back, keeping her as close as she can. Both bury their faces into each other and cry their hearts out. </p><p>“I’m not going to let you go, ever again. I love you so much, Glim,” Adora manages to get out in a shaky voice. </p><p>“I won’t either. Never, ever again. I love you, ‘Dora.”</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Glimmer stares up at her hand held up in front of her. It has been a year now but she is still in awe of the ring sitting on her finger. Gold in color with stars going around the metal. Her wedding ring. Adora has a similar one. Though, hers is a purple in color with crescent moons on it. A little piece of each other to wear forever and ever. Sometimes the pair will switch it up and wear the rings as necklaces. But, tonight, they remain on their fingers. </p><p>The queen pulls her hand back and shifts her sights to her side. Adora lays in the grass besides her, staring up at the starlit sky. She traces outlines of images only she can see, creating new constellations to create stories out of. There already are a handful of books filled with the ideas she and Glimmer and others have come up with. Glimmer has stopped her own creations to instead look at the blonde. </p><p>A year...A year it has been since they married. A year since they made their vows to spend the rest of their lives together. Glimmer can still vividly recall that day. She still gets butterflies in her stomach at the thought of calling Adora her <em> wife. </em>After everything they have been through together, the war, heartache, a near collapse of their friendship, and taking on Horde Prime. Yet, they came out stronger than ever, formed a bond that is stronger than steel. Nothing will ever rip them apart again. </p><p>“You know you are going to miss the show,” Adora’s voice breaks Glimmer’s train of thought. Her sky blue eyes lock onto Glimmer’s lilac ones. The queen swears they sparkle just like her own. </p><p>“So?” Glimmer shifts onto her elbow and rests on her side. They have come out here to spend their anniversary watching a meteor shower. “Why should I watch the stars fall just to make a wish when I have my own right here, Starlight? My one and only wish in the world.”</p><p>“Well I don’t want to hog all the glory. You must get tired of just looking at me all the time,” Adora replies, a crooked grin on her face. </p><p>“Never. As long as I live I can never grow bored of you.”</p><p>Glimmer leans forward and places a kiss on Adora’s lips. It is tender, warm, and loving as always. If she could, the queen would pause moments like these and live in them for the rest of her life. Close as can be to Adora and taking in every ounce of her being. </p><p>“I love you, Glitter-bug,” Adora says when pulled apart. She shifts to wrap arms around her wife. “Forever and ever and ever. You are the best thing that has happened to me.”</p><p>“I love you too. Am I going to make you miss the show by hovering over you?”</p><p>“Nah. There will be a million meteor showers but only one you. Besides, you are more beautiful than them.”</p><p>“Good to know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>